


Because You're Mine

by Spooky66



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drunk Mulder, F/M, Gen, Johnny Cash - Freeform, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully have a night out on the town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

“Mulder trust me. Listen to your partner. When you sober up you will regret this.” Scully said trying to hold back a laugh as she watched Mulder looking through the list of songs they karaoke bar had provided.  
“Scully… I have a great voice you- you don’t even know… but just watch me it will be… it will be ground breaking.” Mulder said as he tried to read the pages with blurry eyes.  
They had been at the bar for a few hours having a rare celebration after a good case and Mulder was completely wasted. Scully was surprised to find that he was a bit of a lightweight but she loved it.  
Drunken Mulder was not too far off from sober Mulder except his theories got even crazier and he got even chattier. Scully loved it.  
“Ah hah!” Mulder exclaimed loudly as he stuck his finger to the page proudly, “Found it! The perfect song!”  
When Scully tried to lean over and see what song he’d picked he snatched the book away from her with a suspicious look on his face, “No, no, no. Nice try. It’s a surprise!”  
He ran his pointer finger down her nose and tapped the end as if to punctuate his point. Scully’s stomach hurt from holding back her laughter and she knew that if he really got up on that stage she would lose it.  
“Well all I can do is warn you one last time not to do this.” Scully said trying to sound serious even thought she was dying to see him go up and attempt to sing in such an inebriated state.  
“Ha! You are just jealous. I won’t let you stop me Scully!” His voice was filled with pride and Scully let a giggle slip.  
“You think I can’t do it!” He accused.  
“No I think you can do it. Just give me a minute before you start.”  
Mulder nodded sloppily.  
Scully walked over to the DJ, “I saw a camera. Do you record these sessions?” Scully asked the man who wore a multi colored jacket, a backwards baseball cap, and sunglasses despite the dim room.  
The guy nodded toward a sign that read: Video Recordings $20.  
“$20 for one tape!”  
The guy shrugged, “I don’t make the rules lady.”  
Scully huffed and thought for a moment. Though she had drunken less than Mulder the affects of the alcohol made her judgment slightly off. Combine that with the fact that she knew this was once in a lifetime she decided it was worth it.  
When she made it back to the table Mulder had ordered another beer.  
“Mulder! You did not need another drink!” She tried to wrestle it from his hands, “Aren’t you going to go sing anyway?”  
When she asked that it was like a light went off in his head, “Oh yeah.”  
He struggled drunkenly to get out of the booth, “Just watch Scully this is goanna be good.”  
She helped him up and for a moment wondered if he would be able to even stand on the stage but he seemed to get used to standing and walking and he made his way to the DJ.  
Scully couldn’t contain her smile as she watched her partner take the mic excitedly and take the stage.  
Anyone watching could tell he was very drunk and it was hilarious.  
He squinted into the light and shaded his eyes searching for her. She waved a hand to him and he smiled a big smile that made her heart jump a bit.  
“Hey everybody. I’m Mulder and I’m singing this song for my Scully. She is that one right over there. The pretty red head.” He pointed to me and all the eyes in the dim smoky room were on her and she blushed as she raised an eyebrow to him that she was sure he couldn’t see.  
“Scully this is for you for being… you.”  
The beginning cords of I Walk The Line began and Scully’s smile grew.  
“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time… I keep my- oh I mean I keep the ends out. Dammit… Because you’re mine, I walk the line”  
His voice was not bad, it was not great but he held a tune. It sounded exactly what she would have guessed his singing voice would have sounded like. It was pleasant to her and familiar.  
He was looking right in her eyes and Scully felt a small chill despite how funny his display was she got the feeling that he really was singing to her.  
“I find it very, eary easy to be true. I find myself alone when each days through. I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you. Cause you’re mine, I walk the line”  
Scully let out a laugh as he hummed along during the break in the lyrics but still felt the intensity of his stare.  
He missed his cue and swore again and sped to keep up, “Assureasnightis dark and day is light. I keep you on my mind both day ‘n night.” He paused for too long again, “Andhappiness-damn-because you’re mine, I walk the line.”  
People were clapping along and Scully looked to see the smiling faces of the other patrons but Mulder’s eyes never left hers.  
“You got a way to keep me on your side. Ya give me cause for love I can’t hide. For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide. Because you’re mine, I walk the line.”  
Mulder finished off the song well and Scully could not wipe the smile from her face as he made his way from the stage. The audience clapped loudly for him with some hoots thrown in.  
He sidled up next to her, “See? Not bad. I toldya.”  
She smiled back at him, “You have a very nice voice Mulder but I think you’ve had enough to drink.”  
He nodded dully at that as he examined their littered table, “Yeah probably.”  
“I’ll be right back don’t move from this spot.” She instructed as she grabbed her purse and went over to the DJ who was waving for her.  
“Here” He said simply and handed her a tape.  
Scully put the tape in her purse for later viewing and went to find Mulder who was still when she had left him.  
“Let’s settle up our bill.” She said as she took his arm.  
“I got it Scully.” He said clumsily taking out his wallet to pay when they reached the bar.  
Scully let him pay and they went to go find a Taxi. As Mulder snoozed in the back of the cab Scully smiled down at her lap. She glanced over at his head on her shoulder awkwardly and moved a lock of hair off of his forehead.  
She kissed the top of his head and sang softly, “Yes I’ll admit that I’m a fool for you…”


End file.
